legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Eagle-Eye Watch
Eagle-Eye Watch is a Raid Event scheduled to start on June 3, 2018 at 8:00 PM (PST) and end on June 9, 2018 at 8:00 PM (PST). It is the fifty third episode of the Dark Stigma story and twenty seventh in the Malice Canon storyline. Half-time Reward Calculation Period is at June 5, 2018 from 8:00 PM to 8:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Feature Changes * Lucky Ranks reduced. * EXP from event quest doubled. * 1%, 3%, 5% and 10% Succubus UR Ticket as Individual Ranking Reward down to rank 1,200. Raid Bosses Skill Cards * Eagle Rider Laska (UR) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * War Nun Nazrael (UR) Anti-Hidden Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Quill the Smolderfist (UR) Anti-Secret Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Adjudicated Zovurata (UR) Special Evolution Card, Skill works against all Raid Bosses of the event, obtained from the Master of Fate Card Pack Prologue As difficult as it was, there was no other choice. Laska confronted the unfamiliar enemies before her. A simple scout, she was unsuited to intimidation, let alone while gripped with terror and lacking the support of her trusted eagle Aggi. The scowl upon her face was a flimsy disguise as her limbs shook perceptibly. Her adversaries were human, albeit wrapped in unusual garb and a supernatural aura. At their feet lay her slain countrymen and the torch they dropped. Its wispy smoke had been what caught her attention. It started as a routine patrol around the kingdom's fringe, her turn to watch for the large beasts that prowled the forests should they come near the village. However, the sight of smoke beyond the ridge filled her with dread. The wildlife feared fire, meaning the cause was either human or possessed an equal level of intelligence. After departing from the watchtower aboard Aggi to investigate, her hunch was correct as a strange and fearsome sight awaited her. "Who are you scoundrels?" That simple phrase contained all of the courage and force she could muster, but it was a wasted effort. The inscrutable figures simply stood in silence. Laska had arrived in time to hear the last of the fallen soldiers' death screams, so she told Aggi to fly to the nearest village. He flapped its wings in protest, wanting to protect her, but she knew that if the enemy was strong enough to overpower hale, skilled warriors, it was essential to spread word as quick as possible. Although she did not regret her decision, Laska struggled to maintain her nerve on her own. She raised a shaking finger and tried another question. "Are you from Kalnaran? Or are you outsi-" Before she could finish her question, one of the enemies drew near and raised his sword to strike. She leapt back at once, but the blade's descending arc seemed to follow her. "So... This is it... I'm sorry, Aggi..." Yet in the next moment, a bolt of blue lightning wrapped around Laska. Time appeared to slow to a crawl and the sword stopped in mid-air. Unaware of the miraculous occurrence, she opened her eyes to find she was practically bound to the spot. Just as her attacker, her movements were greatly slowed. Still not fully grasping the power awakening in her, a vivid scene in a distant location was presented to her mind's eye. Kalnaran's royal castle. An elderly man of regal bearing attacked by a hooded woman with a scythe. A flying splash of blood. Another woman behind the hooded killer. The man was the king who had passed away several days before, and the second woman was the head priestess Anosdola. Laska could hardly believe it. It was as if something was trying to tell her who was truly responsible for the late king's death. More shocking scenes recreated themselves in Laska's head, even as she could behold the trapped enemy. She recognized them as having occurred in recent days prior, but one in particular seemed so recent as to be ongoing... giving it a truly horrifying implication. The king's daughter Zovurata was enthroned following the murder, but for some reason she was now upon the sacrificial altar. She was dear to Laska as more than royalty; Aggi as a chick had been a personal gift. She felt as if her heart stopped beating and despair began to crawl from the depths of her soul... "Watch out!" An abrupt warning interrupted the visions and a human figure stepped between her and her attacker. In the next moment, several gunshots could be heard. Time returned to its regular pace. When Laska recovered her bearings, she saw not only the blade aimed at her had been shattered, but the other enemies were all lying lifeless on the ground. "Did they hurt you?" A woman with a smoking magic gun approached her. Instead of answering the question or expressing gratitude, she clung to her arms with the desperation of a floundering swimmer. "What's happening?! Why is the queen on the altar?! Is the head priestess really responsible for the king's death?! Why did I see all that?!" Not even Laska was aware of what she was saying, but she knew she had witnessed actual events as if with her very eyes. It was clear an unprecedented crisis was near, but key details were absent, leaving her begging for more. However, the woman she clung to did not say a word. Instead, she stared into her eyes for a moment, then took the gold watch hanging from her neck and opened the cover. There was a small burst of magic as the face glowed green and a distant voice could be heard from it. It seemed to be a magical communication device, for she whispered into the watch: "Elimval, this is Saoirse. Can you hear me? Good, do me a favor and let the Hero know I've found the Eagle's Eye..." Epilogue Dear Hero, Please forgive the recent lack of correspondence, but the situation has grown most dire. I am already indebted to you and your allies for responding to my plea to help clear away the suspicions behind my father's death. However, Anosdola, whom you believed to be responsible, is attempted to bury the truth forever. It appears she noticed our investigation and accused me of killing the king while you were pursuing her servant, Muzza. Moreover, she claimed my death would appease his soul. She being as deluded as you mentioned, to the point where she would carry out the sacrifices merely for the thrill of slaughter, I should have expected this outcome. Had I not been enthroned so recently, I might have the authority to challenge her. Alas, it was not to be. Anosdola now has me captive and the ceremony will be held shortly. There is no time. If we are to spare my country from her madness, you must find the one with the power of the Eagle's Eye. It is the legendary power of clairvoyance said to arise whenever Kalnaran is in crisis, and I have reason to believe the holder is a woman amongst the border patrol. I met her years ago when she was still in training while I passed through her village on a countrywide tour. I did not learn her name, but I sensed a special power lying dormant within her as she knew my identity even though I was in disguise. She is needed to find an incantation written upon a hidden wall in the temple, placed there ages ago by a rebellious faction. It will drain the temple of holy energy and prevent the ceremony from completing. Its existence has been handed down through to the royal house for years, but its location remains a mystery as none wished to disturb our customs. At this point, there is no other way to stop Anosdola. Therefore, I make one more request of you to find the woman with the Eagle's Eye and bring her to the temple. I wish you good luck, both for my sake and Kalnaran's. Signed, Queen Zovurata ...... Laska embraced the head of her dying eagle partner Aggi. As she did, she held a hand wrapped in blue lightning to her chest where the queen's letter was pocketed. Written shortly before she was escorted to the temple, you had given it to Laska as a memento. She had been the one Queen Zovurata has asked you to find. The search took less time than expected, for your ally Saoirse, passing through the area for another purpose, found her soon after the crisis arose. Laska was unable to fully harness her dormant power after being brought to the temple. However, the sadness and rage she now felt seemed to the be catalyst. Aggi had been given to her as a chick by the queen, but her lifelong partner was dying before her, all because of the priestess' nonsensical obsession. "How dare you do this to Aggi..." The last of the warmth of her partner seeped from his body through the wound inflicted by Muzza. The blue lightning spread from her hand to the rest of her body. The power of clairvoyance was now ready, and she cried out with an electric burst. "Ah! I see it! I see the incantation that will bring this terrible ritual to an end!" Indeed, her eyes could perceive what was hidden from the sight of others. Among these was the magic-draining hex, and she slowly recited the words in a deliberate, vengeful drone. "Soul of immortal truth, free thy grasp from this place!" It started as a slight tremor, then an ominous aura began to permeate the tense air. The shaking intensified until it drowned out the despairing screams and the angry shouts of the priestess' cohorts... ...... "How can I ever express my appreciation? I swear to heed your call should you ever request aid." Aggi's remains, unmoved from where he fell, burned in the funeral pyre and released smoke into the blue skies. The entire temple, altar and all, crumbled beyond all recognition, allowing a fresh breeze to blow away the lingering sentiments of insanity. Anosdola, who had threatened to throw Kalnaran into its greatest crisis, had perished beneath the rubble. Queen Zovurata had been cleared of the false charges and restored to power. With a peaceful future in store, you decided it was time to resume your journey. Both the queen and Laska saw you off, the latter showing a brave smile although she was still hurting from the loss of Aggi. "I'll remain here to serve the queen with the Eagle's Eye, but I'll definitely help you all too if you just say the word." Then, her expression darkened as she continued. "I can give you one word of warning though. Saoirse, what you are investigating right now is incredibly dangerous. If I were you, I would keep my distance. That's right, I'm talking about the Soul Armor." Chapters/Quests Raid Bosses Rewards Daily Ranking Half-Time Final Rankings Raid Boss Repels Guild Ranking Guild Repels Category:Raid Events Category:Malice Canon Category:Eagle-Eye Watch